


The Island Of Survival

by Bellarke101



Category: Lost, The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke101/pseuds/Bellarke101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's life was going great about to start her residency and all of the sudden she has one of those days where her plane malfunctions and crash's and is abandoned on an island but at least she isn't alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accident From Hell

CLARKE POV  
Well this was supposed to be any other day but of course something WOULD happen to me; perhaps I should start at the beginning it was the day I was supposed to move to Australia for my residency. As I got on the plane I found my seat and was sitting next to some really nice people (I think about my age) named Jasper and Monty as I was introducing myself I saw Octavia I haven't seen her in ages ill say hi when we land. When we were taking off I realized how smart Monty was so I asked, "Why are you going to this wonderful place we call Australia." He automatically stated ,"I am going to be an inventor for some new technology, but what about you Clark?." I replied with my life story. Jasper was with him so I thought that they were doing the same thing I was right because a couple minutes later from my previous statement Jasper said, "Since you didn't ask me and I am sure you are wondering why I am going I am going to Australia with Monty because we have been friends for ages and I am not losing him by a continent." Over the announcements they screamed with great importance to but on the objects that was about to drop from the ceiling for our safety, on the plane you couldn't think all you can hear is the shrieking noise of people flipping out I put the object on because why wouldn't you? and then the plane split in half I could smell the burning crispiness of all the dead bodies I thought would Octavia be one? Then this pole smacked me right in the face and I blacked out next thing I knew I was on the ground but where was I?


	2. Finding My Way

CLARKE POV   
I woke up and all I could think about was Octavia she was my best friend in college and I haven't talk to her all 4 years since then. I hope she is happy with Lincoln. I really hadn't thought about all the other people on the plane until Monty hanging from the tree called down and asked me to help Jasper because he has a piece of the plane stuck in him I told them not to move and to stay there until I could go get some help from any other person. I went to the place where there was a lot of smoke coming from above and it was chaotic; people drowning in their tears because the people they were flying with died, and people wandering around searching for their loved ones because they could be dead. I found this really fit guy and asked him to follow me he told me his name was Bellamy.  
BELLAMY POV   
I blacked out when the plane crashed and woke up and HAD to find Octavia she was my sister my only sister I grew up with her, I practically raised her I raced though all the dying in grief people to find my hopefully alive sister she had to be with Lincoln why did I ever agree to let them sit together? If I was next to her I could have been with her the whole time and wouldn't have to find her against the odds of 300 other people I didn't care about. We were on the shoreline and I finally found Octavia she was helping this old lady who had a dislocated shoulder she prompted me to go get anything that could be used as a sling. While I was out there a girl that was surprisingly not in panic asked me to follow her I told her my name but said while I was there I needed to do something also.  
CLARKE POV   
As me and Bellamy race to save Jasper and Monty I think I need a sterile place to keep him or he will get infected I would figure that out when the time came. When we got there I told Bellamy to be careful and to get them down when we were talking it was obvious Bellamy had no medical training I guess I would have to instruct him what to do. Once we got Monty down it was time to get Jasper down and we had no problem with that but then it was time to actually save Jasper so I had to try to get Jasper out of this piece of the plane. I take this piece out of him but hes obviously bleeding out so I need gauze.. some kind of cloth so I ask anyone if they have that and Bellamy rips off some of jasper shirt and gives it to me I push it on his wound and the bleeding stops hes not out of the water but that's all I could do for now. we go back to camp and Bellamy says "Wow that was amazing how did you do that I guess you learn a lot when your a nurse." That made me so frustrated and annoyed so I say to him "Well um I am not a nurse but I'm pretty sure you are a douchebag you can call me Dr. Griffin."


	3. Saving Jasper

BELLAMY POV  
Did she just really call me a douchebag. I told her that she was amazing; nurses could be able to do that too in fact I could have even done that ...... I think. I need to go find Octavia I told Clarke that I had a sister and that she might be able to find shelter and has a stable place for Jasper. When we get there Clarke and Octavia run towards each other hugging. At this point I am so confused do they know each other? Obviously. As they are catching up with each other I see Jasper puking up deep red blood and that's when they stop and come and actually help Jasper. All we had so far was the scraps of the plane; which were on fire previously. We had to make it work All of the deceased had to be buried because that's just disrespectful, a guy named Wells offered to do it because he said he was a lab technologist and he found dead people "comforting". We had to gather as much supplies as we could I hated to be looting but we had to go through all of the carry ons to survive this island we were on.  
NEW POV  
"I think I found a way to get Jasper better" Clarke said to Bellamy  
"How"   
"By giving him some natural remedies I am so glad I took organic chemistry."  
"So, What do we need to find?"  
"Well we could use seaweed, clove or maybe even plantain. The thing is I am not exactly sure what they look like." Clarke confesses.  
"Well we are lucky I paid attention in school."  
"And how long ago was that" Clarke said with an attitude.  
"Listen at least I know what it looks like."  
"You guys need to stop with these petty arguments and just go and save Jasper." Octavia said worried like.  
That is when they left to go look for these remedies. Octavia talked some sense into them.  
"Where do we find them Princess?"  
"Excuse me nurse now princess."  
"Just where do we find them?"  
"I think that maybe we could find them in a lake that is more red than blue."  
"I know just the place." Said some random guy that appears to have been following us.  
"Um who are you?"   
"Someone that knows where the lake is let me help you."  
"Fine, where is it?"  
He showed them where it was and then he said  
"Your welcome I am Finn in case you were wondering."  
"Thanks I really appreciate it now I can save Jasper." Said Clarke.  
BELLAMY POV  
That Finn guy really saved us but we could have found it eventually. Was he stalking us what was he even doing? I am just going to wait until Jasper wakes up because I have helped to save him and would like to meet him.  
10 hours later  
JASPER POV  
I wake up by the sound of some man I have never even seen saying hes awake very loudly. What happened? Where are we? Why am I alive? Suddenly Clarke and Monty and 3 other people I have never seen before comes in so happy smiling giving me water. I want to talk but they told me to rest maybe tomorrow I can find out what happened exactly.


	4. What Is Out There?

JASPER POV   
Today is a new day and I am feeling kind of better maybe I can find out what the hell happened. As Clarke came in I was very grateful to her because obviously something happened to me and she is the doctor which means she helped me. So I ask "What happened?"  
"Um do you not remember?" Said Clarke.  
"No"  
"Well dont freak that much, but you were in a plane crash; all of us."  
"WAIT WHAT!"  
"Monty get in here and try to calm him down please his blood pressure is going up."  
"Then why did you tell him?" asked Monty.  
"He wanted to know he has been waiting."  
"Okay so wait what happened how did you heal me we are stranded on an island."  
"Well there are natural remedies and Finn helped me find them."  
As she said that some man the same guy Jasper saw when he woke up barged in looking so incredibly pissed off.  
He then says "Hi Jasper I am Bellamy the real person who helped you, Clarke can we talk?"  
CLARKE POV  
"What?" I ask Bellamy  
"You and Finn helping him what about me I was more help than Finn and yourself."  
"Oh, really?"  
While Bellamy and Clarke are having an argument there is a very loud sound like a horn but we all know it isn't a horn because trees are moving.  
"What the hell is that?" Clarke screamed.  
"Lets go see." Said Bellamy.  
"We dont know what it is though."  
"You said asked what it was how else are we supposed to find out?"  
"It was rhetorical."  
"Same as mine."  
Octavia comes running over asking what it was which obviously we dont know.   
BELLAMY POV   
I think that we should go see whats out there but I dont wanna leave because if I do O will want to come but it isn't safe so I ask Clarke if she could get people to go search for what it is she finally agrees with me and scrounges people up.  
CLARKE POV   
Hey Finn do you want to go see what that sound was coming from? I mean to keep you out of trouble of course he says to me. We obviously need more people but who? was the right question. I go and ask around and some people named Wells, Murphy, and Fox volunteer I mean I guess that was enough so we leave and set out on an adventure.


End file.
